Pageant princess to Ninja star
by KatiyaMonroe
Summary: 17 year old Ziva and 18 year old Abby are Pageant girls have been for a while,they don't enjoy it and are finally speaking out.On the way they meet Tim and Tony fraternal twins who have taken a liken to the girls.AU
1. Pageant princesses without the pageant

**Disclaimer:I dont own any character expect the is not mine.**

Tony was in heaven,the teenage boy hadn't seen so many beautiful girls at The Green. His step father's hotel was hosting the annual DC Winter Pageant, and Tony was helping his step father set things up back stage, he never really offerred to help out with events held at The Green but when his Mom told him it was a pageant, he would be helping out, he jumped at the chance, persuaded with the chance to introduce himself to young women in bathing suits he was in,he insisted he did the job instead of his fraternal twin Tim.

'Oops, I'm sorry' Tony wasn't concentrating on what was going on around him he was just so distracted by the images running in his mind,he didn't realise he was heading straight into the front runner of the Pageant.

'Geez,clutzy Mc clown,watch it' Ziva bit back standing to her feet brushing of her cheer shorts and fixing the curlers in her hair.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair 'wow'he didn't realise he said it out loud'don't worry she's not normally like this but its pageant day and she just under alot of pressure,I hope you understand' a tall girl was now stood in the place Ziva had just occupied,'I'm Abby,by the way,you know in case you were wondering',Abby realised the boy wasn't even paying attention to her.

'Abby' her mom shouted for her,geez her mother was 10 times crazier when it came to pageant day,Abby decided her mom was the meaning of crazy pageant mom,'I'm coming' Abby shouted back.

Abby went towards her mother ,Victoria Kelly David however everyone in the pageant bis' knew Victoria hated to be referred to as a David she preferred being a Kelly not that she didn't love her husband Eli David its just Victoria Kelly sound more fashionable,her mother was a little vain but she meant well.

Abby wondered into the contestant dressing room,her nostrils where assualted by hairspray and expensive perfume but before she could tell you the brands she was dragged off to where her sister was sitting having her hair backcombed into a quif,she could see the annoyance in her sisters eyes she knew Ziva didn't want to be there any more than she did,but they both knew they would go through with it they always sat down in front of the makeup artist ready to get started,she knew they quicker they started the quicker it ended.

'Zivaleh,come here sweetheart and put on your dress,theyr'e going to be calling your age group soon' Ziva got up from where she was seated and went over to the clothes rack by her mother to pick up her dress.

The dress was a strapless deep blue floor length gown with a crystal beaded band that sat just under her breast,she sat down so she could put on her heel which were a lighter shade of Blue than her dress with a medium size bow on the side of each stood and walked over to the full length mirror that was stood in the corner of the room,she ran her hands down her dress a looked at her relection,she looked like a princess,she always hated being a princess needing a knight in shining armer wasnt her thing but her mom wanted this so she knew she couldn't dissapoint she would have to be grand supreme.

She saw the figure of the boy who bumped into her earlier,he was now lookin extremely dapper,she could see that he was clearly a handsome boy,but the sleek black suit made him look like a man,however he was clearly in his teens but he was well muscled.

'Hey Zee' Abby came up behind her sister,considering she was older than the girl infront of her,in heels Abby and Ziva were the same height.'Yh Abs' Ziva replied 'Mom wants you,you need to get your number before your on'

'Ziva attempted to pass Abby but the older girl stopped her in her path 'We need to tell her,this has to stop,you and I both know that were not cut out for pageants,you may be good at them and always win but this isnt what you or I like doing,and she has to know how we feel'

'Abby,No were not doing this were gonna do pageants until she wants us to stop,I know you don't like it but she our mother and she has to be happy'

She has to be happy. What about us, when shes not around we do things that make us happy, like your training days with dad or my trips to the science emporium, you know mom will freak if she found out her perfect pageant girl was kick boxing and completing army cadet training,she be less dissappointed in me it's not like I ever place outside my age catergory, but that not the point she has to know'.

'Fine, Abs we'll announce our retirement at the crowning today,and just deal with mom,but this will break her she always wanted daughter to carry on the Kelly legacy of being Miss and Miss teen USA' Ziva said unsure of the plan to quit.

'Ziva were not Kelly's remeber that Nana Olivia refused to see you when you were born because your dad is Israeli,and she wanted nothing to do with me because I was born out of wedlock'

'I know,I get it it's something that needs to be done,doesn't make it any easier'Ziva said regretfully

'Come on Zivaleh, Abs time to get out there'

Abby lifted her floor length moss green ruffled dress so her matching heels could be seen her dress had diamonte detailing all she and Ziva looked radiant, as they entered the ball room behind their mother,

Tony was trying to scope out the girl he bumped into earlier,he knew she saw him from the dressing room,but he didn't hover longer than needed the last thing was someone complaining to Fornel - his step dad and hotel manager- about him being a creeper.

'This is contestant 214 Ziva David'Ziva had been doing this for so long most pageant MC's knew the pronounciation of her last name'she has dark brown hair,and dark brown eyes,her hobbies are cheerleading,singing and competing in pageants,her favourite food are san francisco churros' hitting every point she went to the edge of the stage waiting for the MC to give her thanks and once the MC had done so she walked of the stage.

It was Abby's turn her performance was less enthusiastic and refined than Ziva's but she really didn't care for being judged on her physical appearance,she just wasn't shallow enough for that.

Winter wear,Talent and beauty were done so the only thing left ot wait for was crowning,Victoria's favourite part of pageant day is seeing Zivaleh crowned grand supreme.

'Girls go back to the changing room, and get gloria and steph to get you ready for crowning'

Ziva and Abby left for the changing room,however Ziva stopped when she felt a hand on her forearm,she took a swing for the stranger,but her fist was caught mid swing,'Hey,Geez what's with you and getting physical with me we only just met,im not that kinda guy'Tony joked letting go of her arm raising an eyebrow in his direction Ziva grabbed Abby and turned back towards the direction of the changing rooms'Hey,I was just gonna compliment you on your performance' Tony said running to catch up with them

Tony carried on walking oblivious, to the looks the girls were giving him,Tony's brother Tim was walking dwon the corridor past them and was watching as Tony was distracted by the beautiful brunette girl who had her eyebrows raised.

'Tony' Tim said with a smirk as he stopped by the three of them,a shriek could be heared as Tony entered the girls changing room,' I was just gonna tell you,you can't go in their if your a boy only parents and contestants',he said letting a little chuckle escape his lips,he shouldv'e stopped his brother earlier but it was a funny sight,he couldn't help it.

The girls laughed and walked by the boys however Abby turned back to offer Tim as sweet smile before she was dragged beyond the door,'Call me' Tony called after them, a comment more to Ziva than Abby,Ziva ignored him but Abby let out a quick reply 'She doesn't have your number'.

The girls came out again,half an hour later in new outfits and retouched hair and makeup,Abby went ahead to see if she could find Tim or Timmy she affectionately decided to call was pacing outside the ballroom when she bumped into a solid body,'You agin' She spat 'I think you bumped into me this time,not suprising though pacing like a mad woman is bound to have a high risk factor'

Ziva didn't reply,just walked into the ballroom,Tony entering behind her'What you following me now' Ziva said.

'No actually,im helping the Mc out with crowning,you know flowers,sash,crown etc'

'Yh I know it not my first pageant' with that Ziva left to find her mom and Abby,she walked past Abby who was being extremely flirty with Tim,she left her sister to it and went to find her Mom.

By the time it came to crowning grand supreme,both Ziva and Abby had several trophies however Abby also had a crown as she won queen in her catergory,the girls both got most awards presented in their individual age catergories,it made parents annoyed since they awards weren't given to their daughters but they were glad when Abby was crowned as in this pageant girls couldn't be double crowned.

'And the ultimate grand supreme for the annual DC Winter peageant is ... Ziva David'

Voctoria was in tears she always was when Ziva won the highest titles,Ziva went to collect her prize,Tony came out with two ther girls on each side who presented Ziva with her crown,sash and staff once the girl turned back and went off stage, Tony took this time to give her the bouquet of long stemmed white roses.

Ziva asked the MC if she could have the microphone before her picture was taken,the MC though it was unusual for the winner to make a sppech but,she handed the microphone to Ziva.

'Hello,I'm Ziva David and i just want to let you know this will be mine and Abby's last pageant,it is a sad time as we're announcing our indefinite retirement from the pageant industry.

Everyone was stunned,parents usually announced a childs retirement,everyone but Victoria got over the shock and gave Ziva a round of thanked the audience and wallked of stage over to Abby and her Mom,who was staring at them both.

'Well done baby girl,so what do you plan to do in your retirement years'Victoria was smiling which shocked them both,'You aren't mad' Ziva asked cautiously,'No,why would i be' her mom wondered

'I thought you wanted us to follow in your footsteps,you know Miss and Miss teen USA'Ziva stated like it was obvious 'I wouldn't want you girls to do anything you weren't happy with,you think i would force you into this,yes sometimes i got a bit carried away but its cause i thought you girl were enjoying yourselves,but obviously not,im such a bad mother not paying attention to what you what,but i'll change whatever you girls want'

Eli David and his son Ari walking into the ballroom,looking for his three girls,he saw them in the corner embracing each other in a bear hug,Victoria let go of the girls Eli noticed Abby and Ziva wearing crowns on their heads and victoria carrying tophies walikng towards the two boys,'theyr'e retiring'Victoria stated when Eli sliently eyed the tears running down her cheeks,he just nodded he was expecting this day to come but not for a while yet the girls just couldn't stand to upset their mother,but they were inhappy and Eli knew this,so he was glad it was over for them.

Tim and Tony just watched them from a far,wonderinging if they would ever see them again.

A month later...

'Sir Abigail Sciuto and Ziva David are new here' Kate reminded Principle Vance

Tony knew those names,and when he turned aroung he knew those faces.'Thank you Kate, Tony wait outside girls come in' Tony brushed past Ziva and both he and Abby smirked,she just ignored them and kept walking furter into Principle Vance's office.

**Review**


	2. The pageant princess I once knew

**Previously on Pageant princess to Ninja star**

A month later...

"Sir Abigail Sciuto and Ziva David are new here" Kate reminded Principle vance

Tony knew those names,and when he turned aroung he knew those faces."Thank you Kate, Tony wait outside girls coming" Tony brushed past Ziva and both he and Abby smirked, she just ignored them and kept walking furter into Principle Vance's office.

**Now**

"Ziva, Abby, welcome to N.C.I.S - Naval Creek International School". Principle Vance greeted the girls.

Abby was loving it,their Dad had just gotten a promotion making him Deputy Director of Mossad,so he wasn't in the USA anymore but they were living with their brother who was a naval officer, meaning they were staying in DC for years to a place permanent enough to call home, Pageants was the only think that made moving normal, the one constant in their lives,was gone, it felt weird to Abby but it made her more confident.

Ziva hated naval base schools, some kids weren't even there long enough to enjoy being with people all the same just made her squirm, it isn't a normal reaction and she knew that but she wasn't normal, she was a retired pageant girl, on the honour roll who loves sparing with guys twice her size.

"Here are your schedules, you are both on the honour roll however not in the same classes as we like to keep siblings seperate, to allow personal growth".

Ziva thought that he was spouting nonsense,but Abby was eating it up, genuinely loving it ecspecially since Tony was here that not only mean't she could play cupid for him and Ziva but hopefully she would get her own happy ending with Tim, as last time they were together he told her Tony and Tim were fraternal twins which probably mean't they went to the same school.

Ziva grabbed her schedule and her louis vuitton handbag, standing on her creme high heel fur boots, wearing dark skinny jeans, with a skinny belt and her "I have a balck belt in awesome" T-shirt with her hair loose in curls, Ziva was dressed to impress, she may love getting dirty more than dressing like she was now, but old habits die hard.

Abby was dressed slightly different, she was embracing the new found freedom, she dyed her hair black and adopted a goth style she finally felt like she found who she really was, balck pvc platforms,skin coloured tights, tartan mini and a 'brain matter' T-shirt, Brain matter was her new favourite band they were totally death metal and it was simply music to her ears.

Both Abby and Ziva left Vance's office and were looking at their schedules "what do you have first" Abby asked Ziva who seemed distracted, it only took Abby one glance in Ziva's direction to see that Tony was sitting there locked into a staring competition with her sister, it seemed like a long time until the bell rang and broke the spell that both Ziva and Tony were under, however it was only came out of his office and told Tony to get to class and come back after secound period.

Tony,Ziva and Abby turned to leave the office waiting area, when Vance's voice echoed, "Actually Tony help our new students out with finding their rooms for the rest of the day and consider your detention done,one bad comment and it's a two day detention so don't mess up DiNozzo".

Tony was excited he had a reason to be around Ziva for the whole day, without seeming like a total creeper Tony realised Ziva and Abby had walked ahead from Tony poistion he could see Ziva's hips moving side to side in a sensual movement her perky ass highlighted in the jeans she was wearing, they were so tight they mat aswell be painted on, he was enjoying the view he just had to remeber to not get to excited after all, a hard on would be difficult to explain at school.

Ziva turned aroound, and noticed Tony's eyes fixated on her ass so she decided to tease him "like te view there Tony" she purred,Tony came into Ziva's personal space, so her chest was touching his,he slipped his arm around her waist, her breath quickened Tony was enjoying this. They both were,so much so they forgot Abby was there.

Abby just watched on,"Yeah actually,I was but I think I like this view much better" when Tony said this Abby noticed Tony's had slipping down to Ziva ass and into the pocket in her jeans that was there,he squeezed her and backed off Abby noticed the horny smirk on Tony face, his cheeks were slightly flushed but he was in control for the most part anyway.

Ziva stood still while Abby, and Tony contiued walking down the hallway,"You coming Zee" Tony's voice was husky with sped up to catch up with them, silent and flustered Ziva was stuck in her thoughts, only to be broken out of it by Tony still husky voice, "Abby this is your homeroom,Tiim is in here to,he sits by himself a bit of a loner is our Timmy", with that Abby let out an exasperated sigh and went into the room. "And Ziva over" Tony pointed to a room that had a dark blue door panel "there that's our homeroom,I think it's fate,_Fate_, it seems, is not without a sense of irony" Tony said in his best Morpheus voice "Matrix really" Tony was impressedshe knew her movies, Ziva seemingly uninterested walked past him heading towards the room Tony had previously pointed out, "Hey wait up, Zee2 they both went into the classroom, "Miss this is Ziva, she new" upon hearing the word 'new' everyone lifted their eyes, many of the guys were staring at the tanned beauty whereas some girls were scoping out the new competition.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her down next to him,"Tony" she hissed. "Just thought I would save you the embarrasment of trying to find a seat ecspecially there was one free next to me" Tony gave her the puppy dog eye which made Ziva's knee's go weak,geez,he's gonna be trouble she thought to herself.

"Tone" a shrill voices squealed, "baby, I thought you would walk me to class,then I heard you got into trouble with the big V again", before the platinium blonde could say anything more "Alaise,I'm not your 'baby'and don't call me Tone,I told you we were finished so why would I wallk you to class" Tony said like it was common sense "you didn't mean it you know you still love me, you totally still want me" she hissed, Ziva at this point was slightly annoyed but more ammused than anything this girl seemed 99% plastic her hair, nails and breast were clearly fake all too much for a decent 17 year old,but Ziva knew this girl was anything but.

"I mean't it Alaise we're done for good,I'm moving on and so should you" Tony brused her off,this clearly angered her,which amused Ziva more,she couldn't help the small smile showing itself on her face,"Something funny New girl" there was blatant spite in her voice the teacher had left the room at this point "Actually there is,you just don't know when to quit and by the way I have a name, you should use it"Ziva flipped her hair and turned her back to the girl, the bell had gone and students started to leave the teacher rushed back in clearly out of breath, as Ziva and Tony stood from their seats,"Watch your back new girl,I run this place" Alaise spat at Ziva "Well you did,but I'm here now" Alaise scoffed "just try it" Ziva never backed down from a challenge she went up "Tony,can you walk me to class" Ziva batted her eyelashes, damn she was irrestible Tony thought to himself "yeah Zee" he grabbed her hand "come on" Alaise was frozen in her spot, even when they were going out Tony was always reluctant to do anything like walk her to class,it was more of a choir,than a didn't like it she had to make him jealous,but with who.

Alaise was walking to her next class when she saw Tim,Tony's socially awkward brother kissing a girl who looked like the bride of chuckie just a liitle bit chubbier,the idea came to her.

Tony would flip out in jealous rage if his brother had her, it was too perfect,he just had to get hime to break up with the bride of chuckie first.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	3. Dinner hall a'la drama

**Previously on Pageant princess to Ninja star**

Alaise was walking to her next class when she saw Tim,Tony's socially awkward brother with kissing a girl who looked like the bride of chuckie just a litle bit chubbier,the idea came to her.

Tony would flip out in jealous rage if his brother had her,it was too perfect,he just had to get him to break up with the bride of chuckie first.

**Now**

* * *

><p>After 4th period Ziva and Abby walked into the dinning hall,the one thing they collectively hated was the fact the on your first day you never really knew where to sit as you didn't fit the status quo as yet,you were pretty much no one, to be then Tony jumps up from his seat after spotting the captivating dark haired duo, he was dead set on making a memorable impression, he began making his way over to Ziva and Abby who had yet to notice his presence he snuck up to Ziva and whispered in her ear "hey there sexy" the next thing he knew he was on his back with his arm twisted in a painful postion with 100 pounds of hot Isreali on him.<p>

Everyone in the hall stopped and stared at the couple currently sprawled on the floor, Abby was flushed so many people were staring and she was always hyper-sensitive when it came to being part of the centre of attention, totally oblivious to the stares and whispers Ziva lent of to whisper in Tony's ear "Sneak up on me or call me sexy again and be will to have this broken" to enphasise her point tugged his arm making him cry in pain.

Ziva got to her feet and pulled down her t-shirt,as it had ridden up while she was upon Tony's back,Tony sprung to his feet,rubbing his arm he realised the entire occupancy of the hall were satring at the three of them, "welllllll this is awwwkward,huh Zeeeeevah" purposely extending his words for affect, it worked Ziva slapped his arm "shut up, Tone" using Alaise pet name for him Tony knew when he was being mocked, heck his mates, teachers and even his own Dad did it often enough.

"Well,Tony where are we going to sit" Ziva asked,Tim entered the hall in what had turned into an awkward silence after,Tim made his way over to the three of them and went too grab Abby's hand "come on Tim, Abs, Zee we can go sit with the guys" everyone except Tim went towards Tony's mates - The Jocks -Tim's hand was still holding Abby's when Abby felt his resistance,she stopped and in turn so did Tony and Ziva "what is the hold up" Tony continued to walk over back to his original seat,"Tony were on the honour roll,me and Abby are considered 'Nerds' she only been her for like 5 hours, we don't fit with those kinds of people" Tim explained 'Well have fun with that' Tony went to grab Ziva's hand "Zee" Tony wondered what her problem was, not one of them had moved but the noise levels in the hall had risen, they were no longer entertaining their peers.

"Tony I'm going to sit with..." before Ziva could finish what she was gonna say Tony interupted her "please don't finish that sentence" Ziva was confused "I was just going to say I'm going to sit with..." he interupted her again "I know what your gonna say but don't say it please", Tony was giving her the puppy dog eyes,they were so close to The Jock table,"Tony,we're gonna be over ther if you need us" with that Abby,Tim and herself turned around to go in search of an empty table.

She just had to say it,tell him she didn't want to sit with him and his friends instead with her sister and his brother,great he thought to went to pick up his luch and gym bag from The Jock table."Hey,man wheres that lil' hottie you were with" Ley asked,Ley was a big guy that's what made him a good line back,wearing his football jersey and jeans he was the stereotypical Jock in appearance and personality,he didn't like anyone who wasnt a jock or a cheerleader or anyone who wasn't friends with anyone from the two cliques.

"Where you goin,man" Ley asked while taking a bite of his sandwhich."going to sit with Ziva and her sister" Tony said timidly "you wanna hit that bad huh,nice piece a ass I gotta admit" Tony was angry no guy but him,should be thinking of Ziva like that, let alone objectify her "man we're friends,yeah maybe I wanna be more but I want us both to be ready for a relationship",Ley laughed "Tony 'panty snatcher' DiNozzo want a serious relationship,you can barely stay faithful to one girl let alone get serious,guys like you are lengends because your ass doesn't get caught pulling that shit" Ley noticed Tony's distracted behaviour,following his gaze he saw the exotic beauty flipping her hair over her shoulder laughing, from where he sat he could see a line of writing tatted on the skin between where the hem of her t-shirt stopped and her low cut jeans sarted,he needed to remind DiNozzo to tell him what it said once he got her topless.

"Fine,go nobody here seems to even paying attetion to ya,so good riddence" Ley gestured to all the other guys who had their backs to them watching the tv screens Tony patted Ley on the shoulder "thanks,man" Tony said walking over to Abby, Ziva and Tim "your,welcome" Ley called after him, Ley rolled his eyes he was so occupied with thoughts of the new girl, he din't even hear him.

"...And the teacher was like convert 'I killed a person' into future tense and the student was like the future tense would be 'you will go to jail'",Tim was in hysterics,Abby had tears in her eyes and Ziva sat stoic,ahe didn't find it funny,it was kind of an awkward joke,but they found it funny so she just assumed they were just really well in tune to one another.

Tony was gonna tap on her shoulder but learn't sneaking up on her really wasn't a good idea,so he just called her name "Ziva" she turned around and grabbed his hand, helping herself to her feet she bid Abby and Tim goodbye, they returned the and Tony left the hall.

"Look, I wanna explore whatever ths is between us but Alaise will make it hard,she hates losing and she'll see this as her losing", "Tone,baby don't worry I know you want me" Ziva was imitating Alaise's earlier words, "Zee I'm being serious" Tony stated, Ziva just lent up a planted a kiss on his lips they puleed away and looked at each other.

Alaise made her way to the hall, she often spent her luunches in the hall but nobody usually walked there with her, so she was on her own when Ziva and Tony came from the direction she was heading, she stopped when they did and stayed there eavesdropping on their converstion, she saw and heard everything from the metion of her name to the sweet but disgusting display of affection.

Who did Ziva think she was coming in to her place and taking over,she had no right Alaise thought,she knew that she was going to remind her of that.

**Review**


	4. From Me to Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ncis the show or any of it's characters.**

**Previously on Pageant princess to Ninja star**

eavesdropping on their converstion,she saw and heard everything from the metion of her name to the sweet but disgusting display of affection.

Who did Ziva think she was coming in to her place and taking over,she had no right and Alaise was going to remind her of that.

**Now**

* * *

><p>By the time the end of the day came, both DiNozzo boys were in relationships and couldn't wait to see their new girlfriends,Tim and Tony had met up at Tim's locker because it was in neutral territory, so they didn't run the risk of Tim getting the wits beat out of him for being in the popular zone where Tony's locker was.<p>

The sound of melodious laughter sounded down the hallway, both Tim and Tony turned their heads in the direction of the sound and saw Ziva holding a folded N.C.I.S Wolverine cheer uniform, whereas the other three girls surrounding her, were wearing their's.

"Ziva, tommorrow you defo have to wear the uni, it's just how it works" the black girl on Ziva's right cried, the girl was wearing the purple, white and silver cheer uniform aswell as wearing a letterman jacket that clearly wasn't her's considering it was like three sizes too big for her slim frame, Tony recognised the girl as Evelyn, Donovan's girlfriend, then he saw the other two, who were in what seemed like a deep coversation.

Quinn was on Ziva's left, she was tall, slender and hand honey blonde hair that was cut in a shoulder length bob, she had a puple,white and silver striped bow at the side of her hair, the secound girl was Dallas who was medium height with tanned skin that reflected her latina routes, she had curly black locks that came down to the centre of her back, she was also wearing the cheer team bow but her's was arouund the pony tail that held the top part of her hair out of her was a tall, slender girl with dark brown skin and her hair was in a high pony tail with the bow at the side of her hair.

Evelyn was fastening the bow that now belonged to Ziva into Ziva's hair, sweeping up some of the hair on the right side of Ziva's hair she clipped it into place. "There. Welcome to the team Ziva" Evelyn said while pulling Ziva into a hug, they both let go of one another and said goodbye, the three girls continued on to their lockers where their boyfriends were waiting.

Ziva came up to Tony timidly "hey, Zee" Tony said when Ziva came up to them "hi" Ziva replied, "what's, with the uniform" Tony asked "I had 6th period gym class, I was practising my back hand toe touches, and Evelyn saw me and begged me to join, since Annie transferred they were down one so I agreed" Tony was shocked not only had he landed himself a gorgeous girlfriend, it turns out his girlfriend was now a cheerleader.

"Well, aren't we the stereotypical highschool couple, The Jock and his cheerleader" Tony said, Tim was wondering what was keeping Abby, when he saw her walking from the science lab towards them accompanied by a boy he knew to be Jimmy Palmer president of the decathalon team.

Abby and Jimmy were talking about the up coming decathalon competition and how Abby needed to be apart of it, when they walked up to the three of them, "Tim, Ziva,Tony I want you to meet Jimmy, Jimmy this my sister, my boyfriend and Tony" Jimmy noticed the letterman jacket Tony was wearing and the uniform Ziva was holding and froze, he wasn't good with dealing with the popular kids they always had something mean to say "um...Abby I better get going" with that Jimmy walked off.

"Well, that was strange" Tony said watching the nervous boy scurry away "shall we get going" Tony asked the group, they all agreed and all walked toward the exit, Tony went to grab for Ziva's hand but instead was handed her uniform, Ziva noticed the kicked puppy look on his face "I have to get my keys" she put her hand in her bag and pulled out the keys to a purple Mercedes Benz, she went to grab her uniform back from Tony so she could get going.

"A kiss,for the uniform" Ziva laughed "ok then,Casanova" she lent up to kiss Tony lighlty on the lips, but Tony had other ideas, he pushed against Ziva's lips and one arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him, Abby and Tim stood awkwardly next to the kissing couple, some of Tony's team mates stopped and gave the couple a round of cheeky wolf whistles, causing the couple to pull apart.

Tim and Abby hugged and kissed goobye, and Tony and Ziva did the same. Abby walked towards her hearse as Ziva walked to her Benz parked next to Abby's and Tim watched the girls get in their cars and drive away.

"Well, today was entertaining" Tony said walking towards his motorbike,while Tim headed for his blue Sedan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review<span>**


	5. Good thing, Ari's home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any NCIS characters.**

**Previously on Pageant princess to Ninja star**

Tim and Abby hugged and kissed goobye, and Tony and Ziva did the same. Abby walked towards her hearse as Ziva walked to her Benz parked next to Abby's and Tim watched the girls get in their cars and drive away.

"Well, today was entertaining" Tony said walking towards his motorbike,while Tim headed for his blue Sedan.

**Now**

* * *

><p>"knock,knock" the echo of someone at the door rang through the house, Abby and Ziva were in kitchen making vanilla cream cookies when the doorbell rang. " I'll get the door " Abby said brushing her hands down plaid shirt, she was wearing a blue plaid shirt with her grey cotton short shorts. She went to open the door, and was now face to face with her boyfriend and his brother.<p>

Abby and Tim had been dating for 6 months now, Ziva and Tony had been dating for the same amount of time, the two couples were in love and the whole freshman class knew it, even Alaise knew it and it put a dampener on her plan however she was still willing to do anything to get her Tony back. Ziva was aware of Alaise's desperate need for Tony but that didn't stop Ziva from enjoying his company.

" Timmy " Abby launched herself into Tim's awaiting arms, and leaned into Tim pushing their bodies closer to one another, their lips met in a heated kiss. As the couple stood by the door embraced in a passionate kiss Tony stood next to Tim suddenly interested with his nails as he waited for the couple to finish so he could see his girlfriend.

" Abs, who is it " Ziva asked as she came out of the kitchen wiping the soap suds from her hands into a floral kitchen towel, Ziva saw Tony standing by the kissing couple, Tony saw Ziva coming out of the kitchen wearing dark denim skinny jeans, and his knights number 10 football jersey that hung off her slender form.

Tony walked awkwardly around the couple who were still embraced in a lip lock, Tony went over to Ziva and grabbed her by her waist bringing her closer to him " well that was awkward, i just hope they remember to breath, you know inhale oxygen".

Ziva leaned up to kiss Tony, Tony's mind was wiped clean when Ziva's lips touched his, the way Ziva kissed him made all his troubles dissappear it was literally magical the way she did that.

Tony's hand slipped down Ziva's back and rested on her ass, Ziva was feeling hot under the collar and that showed when her breath came out in low moans, Ziva broke the kiss and grabbed Tony by the hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom.

By the time Abby and Tim stopped kissing Tony and Ziva were gone so they decided to settle down on the sofa to watch a , Abby and Tim were watching P.S I Love You while tears streamed down Abby's face as Gerry dies suddenly of a brain tumor and Holly realizes how much he means to her, Abby always cried at the begining of the movie.

The key turned in the door and Ari walked into the house seeing his eldest sister on the sofa with her boyfriend who was asleep while she watched, a movie on the flat screen in the lounge, "Abs, were is Ziva" Abby turned her head slowly so not to disturb her sleeping boyfriend, she faced her brother " she's upstairs I think " Abby said turning back to the tv to finish watching her film.

**Ziva's bedroom**

The walls of the room were pink and green camouflage, with a dark wood dressing table and matching seat with a green and pink trimmed seat cushion, on the floor there was a fluffy green rug and an extra large pink zebra sitting in the corner underneath the window which was beside the bed.

Tony was lying on top of Ziva kissing down her neck, while lifting her back off the bed so he could take off his football jersey, he threw the jersey into the corner and it landed on her stuffed zebra leaving her in nothing but her bra, " absolutely,beautiful" Tony whispered as he looked down at her chest, peppering kiss down to her navel paying close attention to both breast.

Ziva grabbed Tony by his collar and kissed his lips until they were bruised, she started unbuttoning his shirt dropping it down his shoulders and then she threw it onto the floor by his football jersey. Tony was starting to get really excited and it was becoming more obvious. " Tony, is that your knee or are you happy to see me " Ziva smirked, looking town in the eyes and giggled.

Tony let out a throaty laugh,as he stood up and began undoing his jeans at that exact moment Ari came through the bedroom door, " Ziva, who the hell are you" Ari growled, as he noticed his youngest sister's state of undress and what the boy standing in front of her was about to do, Tony was stunned into silence while Ziva was grabbing for something to cover her chest, " Ziva" Ari said her name in his condescending manner that told Ziva he was preparing a lecture for this.

Ziva threw Tony his shirt as he began buttoning his jeans, he then put back on his shirt moving to pick up his shoes and head for the door, "I'll call you later, Zee" Tony said as he attempted to pass Ari on his way out, Ari put his hand on Tony's shoulder " next time your here keep your clothes on when your with my sister, understood" Ari told Tony sternly,Tony only nodded and went on out the door.

He went down the stairs "Tim, get up were leaving" Tony said in a hurry while putting on his shoes, "why, what did you do" Tim asked recieving a glare from Tony, "say goodbye to Abby,were going" Tony said slightly annoyed by his brother assuming he did something wrong, even though he did, he didn't need his brother pointing it out, trying to have sex with your girlfriend and being interrupted by her 6 foot navy officer of a brother was bad enough.

"Abs, my brother has clearly done something bad so were gonna get going before your brother comes downstairs and kicks his ass" Tim said trying to hide a smirk. Abby understood her brother was no one to mess with especially when his family was involved, they kissed goodbye and he and Tony left the house.

Ziva entered the living room with Ari hot on her tail, Ziva sat down where Tim was previously seated she folded her arms defiantely, and a scowl formed on her face, " Ziva, dad will be furious when he hears about this, and mom will back him" Ari reminded Ziva.

"Yeah well she won't care,when she's dealing with her only son's first deployment"Ziva retorted"dad's gone and your deploying, so what do you care" Ziva told Ari sinically.

Abby was shocked "your deploying, when where you gonna tell us Ari"

**Review**


	6. Two week seperation

** Disclaimer: I don't own any NCIS characters**

**Previously on Pageant princess to Ninja star**

"Yeah well she won't care,when she's dealing with her only son's first deployment"Ziva retorted"dad's gone and your deploying, so what do you care" Ziva told Ari sinically.

Abby was shocked "your deploying, when where you gonna tell us Ari"

**Now**

" I'm, home" Victoria walked into the house the navy provided for officers and their families, the house was dark, all the lights were off and there was an eerie silence throughout the house, Victoria knew something was up so she went upstairs to see what her kids where up to, the first door Victoria came to belonged to her eldest, Ari. She knocked on the door and then entered without waiting for a response from her son, she saw Ari lifting weights counting out each time he lifted the weight.

" The girls, gone to bed early tonight huh " victoria said trying to instigate conversation with her son," I wouldn't know they haven't spoken to me since a little after Tony and Tim left " Ari bit out, Victoria was a little taken aback by her son's abbrasive tone, but she knew well enough to leave it alone.

The next door she came to was painted green with pink zebra stips with a dark wood finish, she slipped past the door being as silent as possible just in case her daughter was sleeping."...Babe, I'm wearing nothing but your jersey...uh huh i wish you were here too" Ziva let out a throaty laugh " if you were here what, would you do to me...is that right you naughty,naughty boy" Victoria couldn't believe what se was hearing,her daughter was 17 " Ziva, are you having phone sex" Ziva was caught off guard, she couldn't think of anything to say but goodbye to Tony " Tony, my mum just walked in...yes I know it sucks, but I got to go, yeah I love you to" her mom couldn't believe her daughter would try something like that." I know you weren't just having, phone ".

"Mom, it's foreplay not phone sex, I'm seeing him tommorrow and I'm just making sure he can only think of me untill we actually, see each other" Ziva said it like it was common sense, however her mother had enough, her daughter wasn't going to be a common school slut,especially if she could help it.

" Well I hope, it got him excitited enough to last him 2 weeks, because your grounded, understood young lady" Victoria told her daughter, " mom, that's not fair, Ari and Kate do it all the time especially when he's at trainning or she's on a religious retreat, which if you ask me isn't a very religious activity" Ziva said trying to change the subject .

Victoria left Ziva's room closing the door behind her, taking a deep breath so she didn't go back in there and throttle her daughter, will taking deep breaths trying to regain her self control, Victoria heard low sobs that seemed to eminate from her eldest daughter's room, walking to the last room on the left, she slowly knocked on the black door so not to startle the upset girl," Abs, Abby darling what's wrong with you" Victoria asked her quietly just enough for Abby to hear her, " Ari's deploying, mom he's leaving us" Abby said between sobs, Victoria knew this day would come but hearing it coming from her clearly distraute daughter, was heartbreaking " I know but we'll deal with it, it's not gonna be too soon, Abby you don't need to worry about it now" Victoria tried to console her daughter, " Is tommorrow soon enough for you mom, he's leaving tommorrow" Abby said now furious with Ari and her mother, they didn't understand, how bad it is, she saw it on the news she knew what her brother was going into and it scared her, a goth who didn't embrace death, who would've thought it.

**Short but sweet :)**

**Review**


	7. Where we said goodbye

**Previously on Pageant princess to Ninja star**

" I know but we'll deal with it, it's not gonna be too soon, Abby you don't need to worry about it now" Victoria tried to console her daughter, " Is tommorrow soon enough for you mom, he's leaving tommorrow" Abby said now furious with Ari and her mother, they didn't understand, how bad it is, she saw it on the news she knew what her brother was going into and it scared her, a goth who didn't embrace death, who would've thought it.

**Now**

Ziva held onto a crying Abby as she cried her eyes out, as they said goodbye to their brother. Abby, Victoria, Ziva, Tim and Tony were among the many who were saying goodbye to their loved ones, Abby had been hysterical for days she wasn't able to deal with the stress of all this, her studies were suffering she wouldn't even let Tim or anyone who wasn't Ziva touch her. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her, it made home life tense, so tense, the tension could be cut with a knife.

Abby's mood was rubbing off her everyone, Tony suggested he and Ziva spend some alone time together,they hadn't been alone for weeks not since Ari barged in on them, in fact since that day he's barely been able to touch her without risking the lose of a vital organ, she was small but scrappy. The last time he suggested some Rand R time she flipped out yelling at him about how insensitive he was considering her brothers impending deployment and how much of a chauvinist pig he was thinking that he could dictate their sex life, Tony didn't know how much more he could take of this, his hot girlfriend got him extremely hot under the collar without even trying, and he had to release the pressure somehow and if Abby didn't stop her crazy train soon, he would pull the emergency brake and would no longer be held responsible for his actions.

Tim was in the same boat as Tony a beautiful girlfriend that wouldn't give him the time of day was immensely fustrating, he understood what it feels like to, not be sure if your loved one was coming home, heck his dad was a dedicated marine with 3 toursunder his belt getting ready for his 4th, Tim hardly ever saw him as a kid but he wasn't a kid anymore, he was a man and a man with some specific needs,only Abby could fulfil, needs he needed her to fulfil before he lost his mind, so he was willing to do anything to get her alone even if it meant asking Tony for help. Tim rationalised that Tony was his only option, plus the boy dated, not even dated just out right slept with a lot of girls, he would know a way for Tim to get in Abby's pants, Tim scolded himself for thinking like that, the girl was distraught and he was thinking about sex, bad Tim. Instead of trying to bed her, Tim decided mabye movie night was a better idea, Tony liked movies, so it wouldn't be to hard to get him to agree to help, especially when it would make Abby happy and a happy Abby meant a happy Ziva and for Tony a happy Ziva would be more willing to let him bed her, everyone knew he hadn't gotten that far yet, girls admired Ziva for making him wait, Tony's friends just thought he was slacking.

As the two teenage girls held each other and let the silent tears stream down their faces, Ari was boarding the transport carrier to serve his tour in Iraq, he turned back to wave one last time to his family, he knew they would be alright, but still it hurt to leave them. Ari was scared not only for what Iraq meant for him, but what would happen to his sisters while he was gone, their mother was a workaholic, she worked so much she was hardly ever home, Eli was in Israel, leaving Abby and Ziva to fend for themselves most of the time. It wasn't the way Ari wanted to leave things but he had no choice, when duty called he had to go, marines had a strict sense of duty.

Just hoping upon his return there wasn't any half Israeli, half Italian toddlers calling him uncle, that was something he knew he couldn't handle he was too young to have a heart attack and his youngest sister getting pregnant in high school would send him over the turned, took a seat in the carrier as the door shut, he was hoping he would come back because his family needed him and he would do everything to make sure he saw his sister graduate, marry and have kids, heck he wanted to do those things himself, he just hoped that he would be able to.

They watched their brother leaves, as the door to the carrier closed, Ziva and Abby wiped their tears and shared a look, one that held so much intensity and raw emotion,words couln't describe it" He's really gone" Abby sniffeled, Ziva nodded "He's coming back, Abs I know it" Ziva tried to reassure her sister, even though she had a feeling her brother would return however there was a nagging feeling that made Ziva paranoid, she hated not knowing what she was feeling or what the feeling meant, there was a bad feeling she just couldn't get rid of.

"Ziva" Ziva wasn't concentrating on anything particular but she wasn't llistening to Abby so she could tell Ziva was distracted, she could also tell that there was something her sister was not telling her,"Ziva, what is it ?" Abby hated when Ziva kept things from her because she thought she couldn't handle it, cpnsidering she was the older sister she didn't need Ziva's protection, although her sister streght was something Abby took solice in once in a while "Abs, I have a bad feeling. Not about Ari but it's bugging me because I don't know what it's about, I can't figure it out" being unsure of what the feeling was supposed to mean, had both Abbby and Ziva scared the most.

The last time Ziva had a bad feeling, Tanya from the FBI, Forklands Ballet Institution tried to commit suicide. Ziva had good intuition as well as hyper sensensitive senses but when she said something bad was going to happen, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that events were going to take a turn for the worst, a downward spiral, Abby would always joke about when Ziva got that feeling, everyone should lock their doors and stay inside, maybe this time it was more than just a joke.

**Review **


	8. Now you see me now you don't

**Previously on Pageant princess to Ninja star**

Abs, I have a bad feeling. Not about Ari but it's bugging me because I don't know what it's about, I can't figure it out" being unsure of what the feeling was supposed to mean, had both Abbby and Ziva scared the most.

The last time Ziva had a bad feeling, Tanya from the FBI, Forklands Ballet Institution tried to commit suicide. Ziva had good intuition as well as hyper sensensitive senses but when she said something bad was going to happen, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that events were going to take a turn for the worst, a downward spiral, Abby would always joke about when Ziva got that feeling, everyone should lock their doors and stay inside, maybe this time it was more than just a joke.

**Now**

They all left the hanger, most families had already gone, just a few remained watching where the marines had just stood hoping their marine was one of the lucky one's coming home. The David women plus Tony and Tim headed out. "I've got to go into work,don't wait up I'm going to be working late " Victoria told her daughters, as she higged and kissed each one of them, getting ready to head in the opposite direction to the kids,"don't I get a hug and kiss goodbye" Victoria gigled and Ziva smaked Tony who feined an innocent puppy dog look " I love you, don't get into to much touble", Victoria pointed to Ziva and Tony "be safe, use a coondom" Victoria called out "Mom" Ziva called back extremely embarrassed,Tony nudged Ziva so she looked up and blew her a kiss.

Victoria went on her way to work,Tony and Tim drove Abby and Ziva home and offered to stay with them,"Zee, how about we head upstairs and you know..." Tony voice trailed off hoping Ziva would catch his drift, however he just recieved a stone cold glare " or not, you know we could just put in a movie, and chill on the sofa" Ziva walked past Tony taking a seat on the sofa, picking up a plush sofa cushion holding it close to her body, Tony could tell she was still asleep, "I'm going to put on the kettle, Tea, Coffee, Hot Chocolate" Tim offered, "do the drinks come with scones or crumpets, Timmy English" Abby smaked Tony in the arm as she went to sit on the other side of Ziva "did you see that, baby, she hit me" Ziva ignored him and switched on the tv, using the remote to flick through channels, "you deserved, it Tony" Tony turned around stuck his tongue out at his brother "very mature" Tim retorted, going into the kitchen.

Several hot chocolates with teddy bear marshmallows in graphic mugs, bowls of sugary, buttery popcorn and sappy RomComs later, Abby and Tim were cuddled together with Abby's head on Tim's shoulder and Tim's arms wrapped around her leather clad waist they were sleeping comfortably, while Tony had one arm on the back of the sofa and the other on Ziva's bare back between where her wolverine spirit top had ridden and her khaki trousers began. Ziva's hair was splayed out all over Tony's lap where her head rested on the brown and cream sofa cushion,both Tony and Ziva were in deep sleeps.

In the early hours of the morning, Voctoria still wasn't home however the phone was now ringing off the hook,the teens were abruptly woken up by the incessant ringing, of the house phone.

Abby was the closet to the phone so the others insisted she get it while they tried to close their eyes and fall back to sleep, Abby reluctantly answered the phone with a sleepy "Hello", Abby was too tired to attempt to figure out who was calling at, she checked her watch 3 am it read, who calls at that time anyway she wondered, she was a goth however it didn't mean she was a vam,pire who only came out at night she liked her sleep, "yes, this is she...yeah, she my mother...what do you mean she was in a car accident...No,no" Abby dropped the phone,it feel with a soft thud onto the shag rug that was placed underneath the dark wood coffee table, tears streaming down her face and her voice caught in her throat, Ziva sat up and rubbed her eyes se=he moved away form Tony and towards Abby as soon as she saw the state her sister was in, she knew something was wrong "Abs" Abby didn't respond "Abby,whats wrong, talk to me please" Abby's voice was sratchy and hoarse but Ziva understood every word, "she's dead, Ziva mom's dead".

Ziva froze, Tony went to craddle his clearly distraught girlfriend he knew all he could do now was offer physical coomfort, that mean't keeping quite,Tim reacted the same way once he saw the black tears running down Abby's face he grabbed her and craddled her into his chest

Ziva had good intuition but sometimes it was too good, when she said something bad was going to happen, they didn't think it would be this bad, everyone should've just locked their doors and stayed inside.

**Review**


	9. Daddy's not coming home

**Previously on Pageant princess to Ninja star**

Ziva had good intuition but sometimes it was too good, when she said something bad was going to happen, they didn't think it would be this bad, everyone should've just locked their doors and stayed inside.

**Now**

" Eli, I'm sorry to inform you that your wife did die in the crash on her way home from work" Gibbs despised the man, but losing your wife as well as having a kid deployed was hard to deal with, especially when their was a chance his son wasn't coming home, was something Gibbs could relate too after losing his wife and daughter there was nothing left to live for, he shut the world out he hoped Eli wouldn't shut the world out especially not with two daughters who really needed him.

" Eli, Ncis have agreed to book a flight for 8.00 hours..." before Gibbs could finish the details of the flight " Gibbs, let me stop you there, I'm not coming to america. Mossad needs a stable deputy director" Gibbs was taken aback by Eli's selfishness, he had to teenage daughters that needed to be looked out for, "goodbye, Agent Gibbs" with that Eli ended the call.

Agent Gibbs, exited MTAC Mike Franks was standing by the metal railing, "Probie, you know Mossad head honchoes wife, Tom Morrow thinks there was something hinky about it and wants protection detail on his daughters, guess what Probie you drew the short straw, you meet them in about 6 hours, when they get out of school.

Gibbs was ticked off, A man chooses his job over his daughters, and they were fobbed off onto the next federal agent they can find. The girls were going through alot with their brother deployed, dad estranged and a newly deceased mother, Gibbs just wanted to help them.

At N.C.I.S, Ziva and Abby were walking down the hallway when Abby tripped dropping her books and face pplanting the floor, everyone turned and laughed at Abby " ahh, poor little goth such a clutz" Alaise flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and let out a caclke, Ziva helped Abby to her feet, "you tripped her" Ziva growled, "no I didn't, I think she just can't see through all that gothic eye makeup" Alaise said matter of factly.

Ziva pushed Alaise against her locker fisting Alaise's pink shirt, " leave her alone, understand me or I promise you, you will regret it" Ziva was holding her tightly pushing her harder into the grey locker behind her. Alaise and everyone else in the hallway looked on in fear as the 110 pound girl, banged her fist against the locker space beside Alaise head. "Ziva stop it, please" Abby wailed, Ziva's attitude was scaring her, she had become destructive after their mom's death two days ago. The only reason they were in school was beacuse if they weren't they probably push the world away, Tim and Tiny refused to let them do that.

Tim and Tony were on their way to meet Ziva and Abby when Tony saw Alaise backed up against the lockers being confronted by Ziva, Tony knew that he needed to stop whatever was going down before Ziva did something she would get in trouble for, Tony ran down the hallway and pulled Ziva away from Alaise, leaving Tim by himselft at the entrance " Tone thank you the crazy bitch was going to kill me" Tony, ignored Alaise and craddled Ziva into his chest, "Zee, baby she's not worth it" Ziva was frustrated and started feeling like she was out of control, she hated feeling that way.

Hot tears ran down her face as she slid her body down the locker whered Tony had pulled her of Alaise, she sat on floor as Tonyslid beside her and cradled her crumpled form, " she's dead and there's nothing I can do to bring her back" Tony instantly knew what she was talking aboutat this point Tim had picked up Abby's books come and took Abby to the nurse for the bruise that had started to form on her forehead.

Alaise, was pissed off that Tony was ignoring her, she decided she had taken long enough to plan her revenge and now was the time to start putting it into action, Ziva would regret messing with her and Tony would be her's. Everything would be back to normal. Alaise had decided step 1 would be easiest, be nice to Ziva, Abby and Tim. And she thought now was the perfect time to start.

"Omg, Ziva I'm so sorry " Alaise apologised, batting her eyelashes in Tony's direction, saying it but clearly not meaning it. Tony stood helping Ziva do the same, Mr Vance came out of his office, everyone started to dissapate heading towards their homerooms. "Ziva, Tony, Alaise get to your homeroom, your late" Tony wipped the tears form Ziva's face grabbing her hand, heading off toward their homeroom, Alaise took a deep breath and let out a sigh, she then closed her locker and followed Tony and Ziva down the hallway.

This being nice thing was going to be harder than it seemed, especially if Tony was going to back Ziva everytime something happened, that made her think of her third step. Step 1: be nice, Step 2: play dumb and get help from Tim. Step 3: break Ziva's trust in Tony. The rest should just fall into place leaving Tim,Abby and Ziva heartbroken and Tony free for the taking.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> I hadn't forgot about the Alaise, revenge plot I just thought it would be better if their mom died before, Alaise went on the rammpage it would give Ziva and Abby more reason to retaliate, also Alaise is the villian I think you guys would hate her more if she was mean to Abby and Ziva after their mom died and when their most vunerable and emotional, so tell me if i made the right choice in the order I've written in, or if i could make improvements in the future.


	10. Author's Note

_**Sorry no update in a while it was straight from winter break to long study periods, this story might get lost in the process right now but i promise there will be a new chapter in the future, just bare with me and keep Reading and Reviewing.**_

_**Thanx for all the feed back muchly appreciated. KatiyaMonroe**_


	11. Exercising me, Exercising you

**Author's Note: sorry for the long hiatus. life is so overwhelming,writers block got the better of me,****but finally got the chapter done.**

This being nice thing was going to be harder than it seemed, especially if Tony was going to back Ziva every time something happened, that made her think of her third step. Step 1: be nice, Step 2: play dumb and get help from Tim. Step 3: break Ziva's trust in Tony. The rest should just fall into place leaving Tim, Abby and Ziva heartbroken and Tony free for the taking.

**Now**

Tony had to help Ziva. By any means necessary, considering the massive issue between Alaise and Ziva. The past and the present. Tony had to find a way for Ziva to vent before the flames of the ever growing flames were fanned. And the fact that Ziva look extremely sexy in her workout gear was just a bonus.

"TONY. Are you just going to stare at me or are we here for a reason" Ziva hissed impatiently. Gone was the composed articulate pageant girl. The perfect girl she once was now a raging ball and anger, which she needed to get rid of.

"No, no were actually here to do something" Tony was flustered, Ziva was wearing her wolverine spanks that clung to her thighs like a second skin, and his varsity jersey but the best thing was she was blind folded. Not in the kinky way, but in the secret location, no one will ever find kind of way.

Stepping behind the irate girl, Tony tugged on the ends of the blind fold in order to pull it free from her eyes.

Ziva blinked furiously attempting to get used to her surroundings. Only then had she realised Tony had taken her to underground boxing gym. She knew she had more anger in her than usual after her mum's death, but it would dissipate she didn't need to throw a punch for it to happen.

Ziva's feet were planted on the spot, while Tony threw himself into the ring. Literally. Thinking his moves were impressive, despite his massive fumble he stood firmly on both feet.

"Come on, Zee." Tony pleaded, Ziva's body was still firmly rooted to the floor" You know you want to" Tony taunted. Ziva was genuinely beginning to think the whole boxing thing through, considering she had a reason to beat the cocky bastardness out of Tony. Watch the arrogant smirk that was currently printed on his lips slip away as he got his as kicked by his 100 pound girlfriend.

Tony was running around the Boxing ring throwing punches in the air and making grunting sound as he flexed his muscles. Ziva let out a extremely girly giggle watch Tony try to coax her into the ring with him.

Decided, Ziva lifted the string barrier and stepped into the ring. Tony was running around like a mad man, so to stop him Ziva extended her foot and waited for him to pass her again and when he did, he attempted to dodge her foot but ended up face planting the rubber floor of the ring.

That had Ziva, cracking up, holding her sides from the pain caused by her hysterical laughing. Tony lifted his head off the ground and attempted to lift himself from the ground. "NO, yeah don't help me up, you just keep laughing" Tony assured Ziva as she continued to laugh her head off.

Ziva lent a hand to Tony, but instead of using her hand to get up Tony used it to drag her down, to lie beside him. Ziva was still laughing, Tony put his body above Ziva's so she lay beneath him. "You think your funny, you could've really bruised me" Tony whined. "Yeah, well I was hoping to bruise your ego" Ziva retorted.

"Well then for that you must, pay" Tony leaned down to kiss her collar bone "don't you agree2 he went on to nip and suck at the bit of flesh between her neck and shoulder.

Ziva released an involuntary moan, as Tony moved his hand to caress her feminine curves. Tony moved his lips back to her pink satin ones, they kissed for what seemed like hours until Tony's tongue penetrated Ziva's mouth, and Tony knew this was where things changed. They either stopped and brushed it off, or thing got real steamy. Tony pulled away wanting to give Ziva a choice in what happened.

Ziva let out a gasp of disappointment, she knew what he was doing and thanked him for it but she was ready, she never wanted anything more, if she were truly honest with herself because the unbridled passion Tony was instigating within her made her feel all womanly, and she liked it.

Ziva leaned her head in closer to Tony's and recaptured his lips in a hot open lip kiss. Their bodies pressed together in wanton lust.

As clothes were removed and flesh met flesh Ziva would never have thought she would lose her virginity in a Boxing ring with a guy she met six months ago, one thing she did know was she would lose it to the guy she loved, and she was definitely in love with Tony.

Tony was enjoying, being able to engage Ziva in the most intimate way, and knew this was a story that would always be told.

Losing his virginity was a unique experience to say the the love of his life. Exercising her body in a boxing ring in a less than PG way.

**Thank for waiting, reply and review.**


	12. The truth is It's a DiNozzo thing

Ziva leaned her head in closer to Tony's and recaptured his lips in a hot open lip kiss. Their bodies pressed together in wanton lust.

As clothes were removed and flesh met flesh Ziva would never have thought she would lose her virginity in a Boxing ring with a guy she met six months ago, one thing she did know was she would lose it to the guy she loved, and she was definitely in love with Tony.

**Now**

A week after the boxing ring, and the sex between them became a regular occurrence, Ari had walked in on them one time, literally pulling Tony off Ziva and admonished them about doing the nasty in their family home, then realised they were both clothed and Ziva was reading a book, he had been surprised to realise Tony was doing push ups on her because she was initially ignoring him and Tony's childlike mentality couldn't take the lack of attention she was paying him, she actually thanked him for removing Tony from her.

Tony had been getting on Ziva's nerves all week, with pleas to speak to her, she always just ignored him, you think he would learn. It had been about a month since they had spoken and even longer since they had sex, but Ziva was being stubborn and refused to let Tony get any after the Alaise debacle. Two days after they had sex the first time Alaise was all over him and he never once told her to move on that angered Ziva but what made it worse, was when she saw her snuggled with Tim.

**Flashback**

"Tony, what the hell" she approached him just as Alaise sauntered away, she saw him sneak a glance at Alaise retreating derriere so she punched him square in his chest "what" he gasped rubbing out the pain in his chest "do not give me that, you just watched her walk way" she said outraged, she despised the girl one because she was just out right evil. Two, because she was fake straight up plastic and Three, she had Tony first. "I was…well…I was not" Tony stuttered. Ziva was ticked off to say the least but she knew when to walk away so she did. "c'mon, Zi you know I love you so much" It was true; Ziva was the first girl he told 'I love you' and honestly meant it. He took her small frame into his and kept his arms wrapped around her. Ziva knew Alaise was up to something and this was the begging, stoking Tony's ego was just a step to a greater evil and Ziva was not ok with Tony brushing it off like it was nothing. "Let go of me" Ziva resisted the urge to melt into Tony hug, she was angry and wasn't willing to push that feeling away. "Tony release me" Ziva's tone was straight and unemotional her eyes darted around refusing to look at Tony." C'mon Zi don't be like that" she pulled herself away from Tonny grip "Like what, huh a jealous girlfriend. Well you know what if you didn't have a history with the majority of the female population, I wouldn't need to second guess you" Ziva's confession hit Tony hard knowing she had that little faith in him, made him mad, in fact it made him sad. "Well, Ziiiiiiiiivvvvvvaa" he stretched her name on his tongue " If, you weren't so unhappy with yourself or so insecure you could and would trust me" Maybe her lack of faith in him made him delirious too because he ultimately regretted the words as soon they left his mouth. It took a while to register the fact that Ziva was about to strike him, he closed his eyes and waited for the blow. He slowly opened his eyes to Ziva's retreating form " Zi c'mon" he set in to chase after her, he didn't have to go fast. She stared straight at him without uttering a word "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" Ziva stood in stark silence," Zi please, say something, hit me, scream just please…" His plea died on his lips as he saw a tear slip from her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes Tony knew how much he hurt her from the emotion emanating from her eyes, and it pained him to see even worse considering he caused it.

Ziva roughly brushed the tear away, 4 words slipped from her cherry glossed lips. "You're not worth it" ask her on any other day and she'd say Tony was worth dying for, but today she had, had enough but she knew when to walk away so she did. Tony felt tears building in his own eyes watching Ziva walk off after telling him what she did was heart breaking, the girl he loved…No loves who completed his heart just broke it.

Ziva was fuming, and overwhelmed with emotions that she wanted to cry and punch something all at once, she needed somewhere to go, to keep herself occupied so she didn't breakdown, she was honestly outraged at Tony's comment couldn't believe he would say something like that to her let alone think it, he was honestly resulting to the Tony everyone told her he was, not the Tony she really knew and that scared her, and kinda made her feel inadequate like she was no longer good enough to keep him decent.

She decided the way to occupy herself, would be to go the library to meet Abby, not only did Tony not know it existed but there was a not talking policy giving her a reason to not talk to him or anyone else. Ziva wiped her eyes, before heading in the direction of the school library. Upon opening the large double door entering the library, she was met with another, scene that was surprising to her but not by much, it was just like Alaise to go after Tony brother, she was a greedy heffa. That wanted everything she copuldnt have, but she didn't mind attempting to get it anyway.

Moving in the direction of th pair , Ziva was frozen in her place as Alaise smirked, then winked at her before plunging to assault Tims's mouth, and to make this day even worse Tim kissed back, then realised what he was doing instantly pushed her away searching in the direction Alaise was gazing. Tim saw Ziva and both of theirs mouths dropped open, Tims in disgust and Zivas in shock. Being a lying cheating ass was a DiNozzo thing. Ziva just had to get out…quickly. She turned to walk down the hall, but was stopped.

"Boo" Ziva was tense, Abby could sense it "Ziva, you've either seen a ghost, or are developing , have you been inhaling silica, of course no they clean the school like every night." Ziva hadn't moved an inch as was still watching Tim "c'mon Zi tell aunty Abby was wrong" Abby cooed, Ziva turned into her sister, letting Abby see the unshed tears that lay beneath her lashes. "Tony allowed Alaise to back him into a locker and push herself on him" Abby processed the information "always knew Tony was a man-whore, really liked him though but everyone told me so…I'm GLAD Tim is so different though" The sentence 'Tim is so different though' made her blood boil, Abby needed to know the truth "Abby he's…The DiNozzo brother are cut from the same cloth" Ziva could she didn't understand so she reiterated her point "Tim … He just kissed Alaise or Alaise kissed him it doesn't matter it still happened" Ziva felt like the bad person for telling her sister but she had to know that Being a lying cheating ass was a DiNozzo thing not just a Tony thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry so late, had writers block I write all the chapters separately and can never figure out what to put next but her it is, longer than usual…a bonus for my readers. Pls R and R.<strong>

**P.S. is the longest name for a disease, thought I would be something Abby would say.**


	13. Spell it out for you shall I

Ziva felt like the bad person for telling her sister but she had to know that Being a lying cheating ass was a DiNozzo thing not just a Tony thing.

**Now**

* * *

><p>Tony and Tim had been in the doghouse with Ziva and Abby for a full month now and there seemed to be no chance of them being anywhere but in the doghouse with, the sisters.<p>

To make matter worse Alaise was playing innocent, every time Abby was near Tim she would look at the ground and Alaise would appear to offer the comfort of a fellow woman scorned, Alaise told everyone that she did not kiss Tim instead it was the other way around, and Alaise did nothing but pull away and remind him that he had a girlfriend.

She played the victim, and Tim was painted to be more like Tony than anyone previously thought.

Ziva however wasn't the type to play the role of the broken hearted girl, after the Alaise situation, Ziva threw herself into cheerleading. Being a cheerleader was a way to incorporate her many years of dance experience without actually taking dance, her mum would love to know she made the team, a stuck with it, but after the accident, Ziva was emotionally unstable on the inside but full composed on the outside aplly the perfect amount of coy with sass nobody dare question her stability. She perfected her poker face after the way Tony belittled her, and everyone believed she was so brave, that no one dare pity her.

At Today's practise, the cheer had been run through about three times before they were allowed to take a break, grabbing her wolverine water bottle, she took a sip and poured a bit over herself, to cool herself down.

"Well, making yourself wet is an always an alternative to a boyfriend" Evelyn taunted, approaching Ziva with Quinn and Dallas. Ziva turned around and gasped she was always making a sexual innuendo that always made everyone smile, because they were always something that would make you blush but also because everyone knew she was pledging celibacy until she and her boyfriend reached the 6 month mark in their relationship so she wasn't getting any out of choice of course.

Ziva felt like playing the game, replying with a sassy smirk " what would you know about getting wet" everyone was a little shocked Ziva always reprimanded Evelyn for her crude humour "you haven't even broken a sweat" Ziva finished, patting Evelyn on her shoulder and glided back to the rest of the team.

The three of them stood frozen still, before breaking it a fit of giggles after recovering from their fit they followed Ziva back to join the team.

After practise the girls sidled over to the team locker rooms. " So, like I'm supposed to meet my new guardian tonight for dinner" everyone at school knew about Ziva and Abby's dead mom, but they knew nothing of their dad, and knew not to ask any question either. "I thought that was last month" Evelyn wondered "It's happening tonight, cause Ari came home on a surprise leave but he's going back next week so….since me and Abs are minors some unsuspecting soul gets to take care of us" Ziva replied.

"And I want you to come by" She told Evelyn, she saw that her friend was hesitating " oh you are busy, well you know what never mind" Ziva hurriedly brushed it off and turned to get change, "No…well yes but this is important to you so I'll just cancel, I'll be there" Evelyn touched her friends back as she promised.

"You do not have to cancel on my account" Ziva urged, " on the contrary, he'll understand and if he doesn't well…oh well" Evelyn said "are you sure" Ziva questioned "Defo, treat 'em mean keep 'em keen, sister before misters" Evelyn spouted of clichés" "I get it and thank you, I appreciate it"

When they were both dressed, Evelyn grabbed the oversized letterman jacket and shrugged it on, they left the changing rooms in search of Donovan, so Evelyn could cancel their plans, "he doesn't have many places he could even go, so where the heel is he" Evelyn said frustrated, they searched most of the school and Donovan was nowhere in sight. "Maybe he left, already" Ziva suggested "He, never leaves without kissing me goodbye" Evelyn said nonchalantly, Ziva knew that Evelyn wasn't big on the cute coupley thing, but that was so sweet and she knew if anyone pointed it out they would probably stop talking to that person until they take it back.

Checking the last corridor on their way to the exit, they saw the group of jock surrounding, he who shall not be named, Tony had been dubbed that by Evelyn after the whole Alaise deal, she was the only one except Abby who really knew how much it had affected her, so she did it on her behalf.

"Dude, listen if she didn't actually break up with you, you guys are still dating technically, just talk to her" Donovan was Tony right hand man they had been friends since kindergarten when Donovan and Tony got in a fight with this kid who jumped in the mud next to their comic book and got it dirty.

Evelyn and Ziva strolled down the corridor " you can wait here and I'll tell him, so we can leave" Evelyn offered, Ziva refused to be the damsel in distress, she bucked up "No, I will come with you" the pair walked over to the lads.

"Here's your chance bud" Donovan whispered to Tony, Donovan looked in the direction in which his girlfriend was coming and Tony 's eyes followed, they both saw Evelyn squeeze Ziva's hand in reassurances, Tony knew the pain he caused was serious because neither of these girl were overly emotionally but here they were hand in hand, a symbol of emotion.

"Hey babe" Evelyn greeted Donovan he leaned in to sneak a kiss but was rejected, he was more into PDA than she was, he saw it as a way to remind everyone that she was his, but the letterman jacket with his name on the back that was on her shoulder was enough, so he never pushed it.

"Umm bout tonight, I can't make it" Evelyn told her boyfriend and the smirk that normally graced his lips dropped, "Babe, c'mon we've being planning this for months" Donovan insisted, Evelyn lifted her hand to caress his check, "I know, but I need to be with Ziva tonight" Donovan was mad but he didn't want to be a jackass and demand Evelyn to do something with him, instead of Ziva, plus he knew that the moment he told Evelyn to do anything was the moment he lost her.

"Today's our 6 month anniversary, everyone around them knew what that meant" Donovan reminded her "I know, did you think I forgot" Evelyn was annoyed of course she knew what today was she didn't need him to spell it out for her. Evelyn pulled out a gold box and handed it to Donovan, everyone was eager to see what was in the box as he opened it, and pulled out handmade basketball trainers that were black with gold laces and other strips of gold as well as his name in gold. "Its real gold if you're wondering" that opened mouth, everyone heard of the insanely expensive gifts Evelyn gave out, but this took the cake Trainers with real gold on it.

She grabbed his cheeks and gave him a passionate open mouth kiss, "I'm sorry, but it's important" Donovan understood, and appreciated the gift as well as her kissing him in front of all his friends, he knew she wasn't big on PDA but it was for him so he wasn't going to argue with her, what he had planned could wait for tomorrow.

"Ok, but tomorrow you are so mine" he grabbed her by her waist and peppered kisses down her neck, this earned a giggle from Evelyn, pulling out of his grasp "defiantly" throughout this whole situation Ziva was stood by Evelyn side, avoiding Tony gaze, she knew he was watching intently and it was annoying her his puppy dog eyes made her want to kick a puppy.

"STOP IT" Ziva shouted, everyone turned their attention away from the lovesick couple to Ziva, Evelyn went to pull Ziva away so they could go, but Ziva stood her ground "c'mon Zi he's not worth it, let's just go" Evelyn whispered to her irate friend "No, Tony No, you don't get to look like someone has wronged you" Ziva was fuming and it was becoming more evident with the fact her hands were balled into fists, "c'mon Zi don't be like this" Tony begged "One you lost the right to call me Zi, when you did what you did and Two I have a right to act like someone has wronged me because they have, you have" Ziva was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, as tears made their way to her eyes. Tony moved to hold Ziva, she pushed him away "Ziva were still together we can make it work" the technicality Donovan pointed out made sense she hadn't formally broken up with him yet, it dawned on Ziva he still thought they were a couple just in hiatus because in her haste she forgot to spell it out for him "we are done, Tony how did not get that" with that said Ziva allowed herself to be dragged away, towards the exit.

Tony walked back over to his guys trying to keep it together, but was just to tired of trying, banging his fists against the lockers he shrunk to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest he let out immensely painful sobs, his breakdown was not only witnessed by a third of the jock society, but Alaise.

Alaise thought to herself with all three steps complete, what would she do with the DiNozzo brothers, now they had no girlfriends, Considering Tim she reminded herself that getting Tony was her main objective but getting Tim would be a bonus.

* * *

><p>Wrote the broken hearted Ziva part while listen to Beyoncé's song broken hearted girl<p>

Ill update tomorrow if I get more than 45 reviews by then, no pressure cause ill probably update anyway, I just love reviews.

They "Ziva, don't touch me there please Im begging you"


End file.
